Problem: Simplify the following expression. $ 3 + (10 - 7 \times 4) \times 6 $
Answer: $ = 3 + (10 - 28) \times 6 $ $ = 3 + (-18) \times 6 $ $ = 3 - 108 $ $ = -105 $